List of Realigning Elections in Chawosauria
In political science, a Realigning Election is the phenomenon in world politics where an old coalition of voters moved to a new coalition and support that coalition from then on because their political party stops representing their interests in exchange for other interests or another political party started representing their interests, or both, for examples, before the 1960s, in the United States, African-Americans were part of the Republican Party coalition of voters until the 1960s, when the Progressive Democrats started supporting Civil Rights Initiatives despite resistance from mostly Conservative Southern Democrats, and Black Voters had been supporting the Democrats from then on, another example from the United States is that the Southern United States was a Democratic Stronghold because of White Voters and Populists since Reconstruction, until considerably the 1968 U.S. Presidential Election and other elections after 1968 where the Democrats saw the South beginning to switch to the Republican Party in retaliation to the Democrats' pro-Civil Rights Initiatives, and continued to this day to support the GOP from then on, that's an example of a realignment. Another example of a realigning election is that: before 1992, California was a Republican state, but in the 1992 U.S. Presidential Election, where Democrat William J. Clinton won the state, becoming the first Democrat since Lyndon B. Johnson to do so in 1964, the Republicans are still not able to win back California since then, that's another example of realignment. Another country, the United Kingdom, is at risk of a realignment of politics. Labour's refusal to support Brexit alienated their Northern English base who voted in favor of Brexit but Labour's refusal to oppose Brexit threatened to alienate their liberal base who are more opposed to Brexit. Returning to the United States, white women (specially those who live in the Suburbs), whites with college degrees, white millennials, and Suburban Americans felt betrayed by their own Republican Party for their partisan support for President Donald Trump, and showed that anger and frustration against their very own Republican Party in the 2018 U.S. House of Representatives elections, these groups have supported the Republican Party for such a long time and they voted for Trump in 2016, but became more angrier with Trump by his personality and extreme policies, with these groups no longer supporting the Republican Party, and Independents (people who have no political party preference) now flocking towards the Democratic Party, this realignment is threatening to harm Trump's path to win reelection in the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election. 1900-1999 * [[1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections|'1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections']] - Liberal (U.K.) Victory. In this election, where the British Conservatives have lost their first election ever, the Chawosaurian faction of the UK Liberal Party led by Theodore McClellan won 415 seats (a gain of 232) and 84% of the popular vote. Like in the United States with Republican voters on abortion, Conservative voters in Chawosauria really cared about putting Christianization into effect, and they effectively kept the Tories in power over Chawosauria from the first election in 1899 to the 1919 elections, all hopes to bring Christianization into effect, but once Christianization did came into effect in 1921, the Conservatives were unexpectedly outnumbered in both voting behavior and in the Palace four years later in the 1925 elections. The Conservatives had been failing to win even a plurality of the popular vote since the 1905 elections, and this time in 1925, they lost the popular vote so bad that they lost the whole election. It is possible that if Roe v. Wade falls, the Republican Party could suffer the same price the Tories had paid in the 1925 elections. * [[1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections|'1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections']] - [[Chawallian Communist Party|'Communist']]' Victory'. Because of the results of World War II (1939-1945), Chawosaurians were furious over their Christian elitist government's neglect of them and were also furious over the failing results of Christianization, this election was the beginning of the end of the Liberal-Conservative party system, Chawosaurians were also furious over the Christian hypocrisy over Homosexuality, where the Chawopolis Palace accidentally legalized same-sex marriage in 1945 with the then-controversial Marriage Insurance Act of 1943 signed into law by Emperor Santiago. * [[1975 Chawosaurian direct election|'1975 Chawosaurian direct election']] - [[Emperor Timothy the Red Tsar|'Timothy Max Roosevelt']]. In this election, Liberal and Conservative voters began to switch to the Communist Party and other Socialist Parties due to frustration and anger over the failing results of Christianization. Chawosaurians were growing tired of School Prayer, Social Conservatism, and Churches and Judeo-Christan references of the Bible on Public Property, like the ten commandments on courthouses, between 1945 to 1975, the Cold War Coalition was rising to power, and the rise of Anti-Christian Sentiment spreading like a pandemic in Chawosauria. In the Election results, Timothy swept the whole world, burying Victoria Belinsky and George Windsor. The Conservatives, Liberals, and Social Democrats are deeply buried under Communist Chawosauria. * [[1992 Chawosaurian presidential election|'1992 Chawosaurian presidential election']] - [[Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie|'Wawetseka Sequoia Eluwilussit']]. In this election, Comrade President, Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie became the first ever woman in the History of Chawosauria to win a landslide victory, where Sequoia smashed her Republican opponent, Garfield Mondale, a moderate Republican who lost the election due to his exposed Homosexuality. As Men were planning to vote for Mondale until learned he was gay, they switched to Sequoia. Between 1996 to 2004, the Sequoia Blocks stood strong and alive. 2000-2099 * [[2007 Chawosaurian presidential election|'2007 Chawosaurian presidential election']] - [[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII']]. In this election, as Millennial Populations are becoming so more rapid by growth, especially in Chawosauria, Comrade Republicans thought they were getting a healthy mandate after a narrow loss in 2004. The Comrade Democrats were preparing their nominations as usual and began to encounter Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, the son of former Comrade President, Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie. Millennials were realigning from the Communist Party to other parties they see as less authoritarian. Johnathan Montgomery began to battle Bishop Warlock and then began to create his base. Montgomery ran a campaign far to the left of his mother, and was challenged by Establishment Democrats like his stepfather, Johnathan F. MacKenzie, and his mother. As Montgomery won the election in a surprise victory, the Political Establishment was deeply surprised and embarrassed, and so was the media. Montgomery swept all 50 states, winning the entire United States, becoming the first Chawosaurian Politician since Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1975 to do so. Since that election, the Comrade Democrats have been winning landslide victories, the Republicans are deeply buried under Blue America. * [[2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections|'2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections']] - [[Social Democratic Labour Party of Chawosauria|'Social Democratic Labour Party']]. As usual, since 1975, the Social Democratic Labour Party did lose the election to the Communist Party, but they drastically increased their margin of seats because of growing Millennial populations in Chawosauria. The Cold War Coalition still stood strong, and since that election, the Palace had witnessed flip-flop elections. * [[December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election|'December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election']] - [[Degotoga K. Atagulkalu|'Degotoga K. Atagulkalu']]. In this special election, where DKA won unexpectedly, DKA and his Capitalist Parties reversed the 2015 Legislative Elections very quickly and DKA burst the Soviet Fire Wall and completed the creation of the Millennial Firewall. DKA didn't win a landslide, but he did win a good victory over Timothy Max Roosevelt II. A Realigning Election, the Soviet Firewall remains, so did the Cold War Coalition, but burst, but this realigning election didn't overturn the 1975 Federal Election because the Cold War Coalition remained strong, leading to a still continuing debate on rather or not the election was a real realigning election or not. * [[2018 Age of Smartphone Referendum|'2018 Age of Smartphone Referendum']]. The referendum on rather or not under-21-year old minors should be banned from having smartphones have created a realigning election that Capitalist, Socialist, and Communist voters are moving to more Socially Conservative attitudes towards the Digital Age and against the Millennial Generation. The Soviet Fire Wall supported the Initiative than the Millennial Firewall. The referendum was Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's idea, but not the law. DKA was warned not to stamp approve the initiative's referendum but did it anyway due to his confident skepticism that this initiative would not pass, but once the initiative passed in a surprise landslide, DKA was shocked and remorsed and regretted his decision to stamp approve the initiative's referendum, one of the people who warned DKA not to do a referendum on this initiative called DKA a "Fucking Moron" and quit his job as a DKA advisor. * [[2019 Chawosaurian elections|'2019 Chawosaurian elections']] - [[Chawosaurian Communist Party|'Communist Party']]. The Communist Party, riding on the coattails of Shang Jong Parker who won the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election by a landslide victory. The Communist Party destroyed the Capitalists' supermajority in ashes in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections by a landslide victory and made inroads in the 2019 Continent Union federal election. The Millennial Firewall collapsed in this election and the millennial firewall states that remained with the capitalists became known as the Social Democratic Heartlands. The fall of the millennial firewall indicated the reversal of the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections. See also Upset Election (World Politics) External Links * Results of the 2007 Comrade Elections. * Results of the 1992 Comrade Elections. * 270toWin - 1932 U.S. Presidential Election. * 270toWin - 1968 U.S. Presidential Election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria